Cullens Online
by beancakes
Summary: MyPage is a website that Emmett discovered and soon everyone, including Edward and Bella, are online. These are their mishaps and adventures on the World Wide Web!
1. Discovery

**DISCLAIMER: All Twilight characters are official property of Stephenie Meyer. I do not own them and this is the only disclaimer through the entire story (I put that in every story, even if it's just a oneshot).**

**SUMMARY: MyPage is a website that Emmett discovered and soon everyone, including Edward and Bella, are online. These are their mishaps and adventures on the World Wide Web!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In case you haven't noticed the obvious things here, there are two of them: 1.) Yes, MyPage is a play on MySpace, and 2.) This story was an idea I got out of boredom. I will continue, whether you like it or not, because I find it to be a very...good idea.**

**

* * *

  
**

(Bella's P.O.V.)

My mahogany hair was sprawled across the cushion on the Cullen's couch, which I was resting on. My feet were neatly propped on Edward's lap, who was sitting at the other end of the couch. We were watching _Titanic_, one of my favorite movies of all time. Everyone else was occupied with something else.

Alice and Jasper were sitting cross-legged on the floor, playing chess (of course, Alice was winning, what with her phsycic ability). Every time Alice stole one of Jasper's men, she gave him a peck of sympathy on the cheek.

Rosalie sat lonely in the corner, reading a book entitled, _"Twilight"_. It looked interesting. I wondered what it was about...

Carlisle was in his office, taking important phone calls about his patients. Edward had explained to me earlier that he was dealing with AIDs.

Esme was putting new food in the fridge (for me, who else?) and humming about. She looked over and smiled at me.

Emmett, who was on the computer, let out a big "NO WAY!!!" about the time the credits started rolling.

"What, Emmett?" we all moaned. Obviously Alice had seen this; the chess board was put away neatly underneath the end table.

"COME HERE!!!" he cried. "LOOK WHAT I FOUND!! IT'S SO COOL, I KNOW YOU'LL LOVE IT!" We all sighed and went to the computer where Emmett was.

We entered to see him on a website called MyPage. We cocked our heads to the side and approached him.

"OK, look," he said. "You just sign up, and then you can talk to friends and do a bunch of fun stuff, like personalize your profile." Edward rolled his eyes.

"This is how people get raped, Emmett," he said while placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We're a coven of vampires, why are you worried?" he asked, then looked at me. "Well, with the exception of that freak." I crossed my arms and opened my mouth in mock pain.

Edward growled and I giggled. "It's OK Edward," I reassured him. "He's only joking, and I'm not offended at all."

"Well," Esme said, obviously considering this. "You all can have a MyPage account if your father and I get one too. Just to check on you." So it was settled then. MyPages for everyone!!!

* * *

I decorated my profile this way:

-Black background with white and pink stripes

-In the playlist section, I had all my favorite songs playing and I even uploaded Edward's lullaby

-I had pictures of everyone I loved on there

I was at my own house. I'd left the Cullens' house at 12:00 and it was now 1:00. I napped for an hour straight. Now I got back online.

_**ONE NEW MESSAGE**_

I clicked on my inbox. I looked at who sent it; Edward. I sighed. I missed him already. I missed the feeling of his cold, hard lips against mine. Reluctantly, I clicked on the message.

_Hey Bells. Alice told me to tell you that she bought you a new dress because she knew I was going to ask you out tonight. Which I just did. So tell me; would you like a ride to our date or do you want to meet me there? (Alice is coming over around five to help you get ready.)_

_Love you forever,_

_Edward_

I clicked the "reply" button and began to type.

_Edward, like always i want u 2 pick me up. if i have 2 spend 1 more min without u i might cry. tell alice ok, fine. and that i hate her even tho i luv her. where r we going 2 nite? oh yah, ur prob wanting 2 keep it a secret now that i've agreed 2 go with u. oh well, i can wait._

_luv u 4 more than 4ever (beat that)_

_Bella _

_(p.s. IM SO LONELY RITE NOW. SAVE ME, BABY!)_

Then I sent it. I knew Edward would hate my Internet slang, but I truly didn't care. He would probably overlook it...or not. I groaned. He had already replied. Stupid speedy typers **(A/N: No offense, I am one! lol)**!

_Oh, love, please don't talk like that. I could barely understand you! OK now, I'll see you later tonight. Alice will too (She gets so angry when I don't mention her sometimes)._

_It's impossible to beat that, true, so...I love you,_

_Edward_

I smiled slyly to myself. He really did hate my slang....

_Sorry Eddie-boy! i am going 2 keep talking like this and no1 can stop me. lol, ur prob so annoyed right now. no, make that i no u r annoyed._

_ttyl,_

_bellz_

Then I logged off. Oh joy, Alice was coming.

* * *

"Hold still!" Alice exclaimed. I wiggled around in the chair she'd sat in front of my bathroom sink. She ran a wet comb through my hair and then fixed it: she waved it (adding additional wave to it, considering how wavy my hair already was), then pinned up the left side in the front with a bobby pin **(A/N: You know what I mean!)**.

Then she forced me into a short blue dress and flip-flops. We were going outside? Oh yeah, it would probably be dark so the sun wouldn't be out. That way nobody would see him glitter.

* * *

**I will try to update as soon as possible. In the meantime why not review?? Edward likes it when you review!! :D He might even bite you if you do...**

_**...yes! works every time...**_

-bEaNcAkEs


	2. The Date

**OK OK I'm sorry I'm updating so fast! It's just that I am really bored, and I'm craving some Twilight...but I've finished all the books so, yeah. Here is Chapter 2 please review!! This is posted for your enjoyment so enjoy! Also I apoligize that this chapter is not about MyPage...but I wanted some romance, since that is the secondary category.**

**(Insert your own darn disclaimer here)**

"Charlie, I'm going on a date with Edward," I called into the living room. I adjusted the charm bracelet on my right wrist and lifted my lightest jacket off the hook. Charlie grunted and mumbled something about Edward. Then a horn honked outside. "OK, well, I love you." And then I rushed out the door.

"Thank God you're here," I said as I slid into the passenger seat of the Volvo. "Just look at how your maniac sister dressed me! LOOK, EDWARD!" He chuckled.

"Well, it's OK for where we're going," he promised me, and then we pulled out of the driveway. I looked out the window and watched every single green flood of plants that we passed.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked, impatiently. He shook his head like he wasn't planning on telling me, but when I used my puppy-dog face he stopped.

"You know what that does to me, Bella," he warned. "I'm not telling you. It'll ruin the surprise." I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're a meanie-bobini," I mumbled, using what had to be the absolute most childish insult there was. He looked over at me. "Fine. You're not. I'm sorry and I love you." He chuckled in victory. Then he pulled over.

"Get out," he commanded, but in a kind way. I opened my door and hopped onto his back. I'd never entered the forest this way before. Wait. This looked familiar...Oh. _Oh_.

This was the other entrance to the meadow. Our meadow. The one Edward had shown me, the one where I had first seen his skin glow in glorious beams of light, and sparkle like diamonds. The meadow where we first realized and admitted that we were in love with each other.

Edward took off into the trees, which very soon became green blurs. Just stripes of color; that's all I saw as Edward raced into the woods at top speed with me mounted on his back. Then he stopped, and the meadow was the first thing I saw clearly. He lifted me off his back and encircled me in a tight hug.

"I guessed it, you know," I spoke into his chest. "I realized it like that-" I snapped, "-and I knew where we were going immediately!"

"Not bad for a human freak," he joked. I playfully punched his arm, but he held my wrist in his hand before I could do it again.

"Don't break your hand," he said **(A/N: Now where oh where did that idea come from?)**. Then we walked hand in hand (or should I say wrist in hand) deeper into the meadow, and he stopped me.

"We never get time alone anymore," he said, while I nodded in agreement. "And I just want to take advantage of this alone time with you. I love you more than myself, and I would do anything and everything for you. Just for your sake, my sweet, beautiful Bella. You are my lullaby; you are the song that slowly drifts from the keys my fingers play on. You are my reason for being, my love." I felt the warm tears falling down my cheek. He wiped them off and kissed my wet eyes.

"And you, Edward, are my life," I said, still tearing up. "You are light that shines on me and makes me realize what life actually is. You are my support; you support my body and my soul. You, my perfect love, are my angel." He would be crying if he could.

He bent down and kissed me with the greatest amount of passion. There was no denying it; he was my heaven on earth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with force. He ran his fingers through my hair gently before parting the kiss, and stroking my cheek. I wasn't crying anymore. I just smiled. Yeah. I sat there and smiled. You know why? Because the best thing that's ever happened to me in my rollercoaster of a life, with its highest hills and lowest drops, was standing right there in front of me. Right there, for me to love and hold and never let go of. He was truly everything to me. I knew he felt the same way.

"That's disgusting," called a harsh, familiar voice. "_Let her go, LEECH_."


	3. Brutal Beatings

**OK so last time I left you with a little cliff-hanger....oooh cliffy!! Hopefully you know who that was at the end or else you're just plain stupid! (LOL, just kidding! I realize some of you may not have read some of the books). So here we go again, a little action then back to comedy!! :D**

**(Insert a pointless disclaimer since you can find one in the first chapter HERE!!!)**

**

* * *

  
**

"She doesn't want you, I know it!" the voice called again. "You just want her blood. And again--it sickens me. She doesn't love you. She pities you."

Before I knew it I was out of Edward's arms, who were now busy pounding Jacob's face in **(A/N: YES!!! THIS CALLS FOR CELEBRATION!!!)**. Then he dropped Jake, who was bleeding, and looked over at me with sympathy.

"Bella, I shouldn't have done that!" he said, looking down. "It hurt you didn't it? I'm so awful. He was right. You have no reason to lo-"

"CAN YOU DO THAT AGAIN?!" I squealed in excitement. He looked up at me, confused. "Oh, Edward...I'm sick of that jerk ruining my life. He doesn't care if he hurts me. At least you do." He smiled that crooked smile, and turned back to Jacob, who was so hurt he couldn't phase.

"Go," he ordered. "Before it gets ugly." I laughed. How could it get any uglier? Jake painted a scowl on his bloody face and marched away.

* * *

_Love, I'm sorry about...what happened. I lost control. Strangely, you seemed to enjoy it. Have you lost it too, beautiful?_

_Love Forever & Always,_

_Edward_

I sighed. The things love does to you! I, dreaming of Edward's angelic face, began typing back as slowly as possible.

_actually, all of these yrs it seems like i have lost it. cuz 2 think i actually thought he wuz my bff? wat a joke. hez just sooo full of himself. he needz 2 get over it & realize that i dont like him that way, and i will never like him any way ever again._

_lllllllllllllooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeee_

_bella_

Then I got a message on my built-in Instant Messenger (a feature of the site). I clicked on the minimized screen that held my worst nightmare in it...

**EMMETT CULLEN **** has invited you to chat! Do you accept?**

**YES NO**

I groaned, clicked "yes" (how stupid), and began typing.

**Bella: **wat do u want, emmett?!

**Emmett:** wat, im bored!!!

**Bella: **ok fine, watev. is edward around?

**Emmett: **yah, he's leanin over my shoulder, makin sure i dont mention that MUTT.

**Bella: **hey edward, u dont hav 2 babysit ur bro

**Emmett: **he says he doesnt mind :P

**Bella:** seriously edward. it doesnt bother me!!!

**Emmett: **Hello love. I kicked Emmett off for now. We need to talk.

**Bella: ***sighs* log off em's account and get on urs. check ur inbox.

**EMMETT CULLEN**** has logged off. The chat is being disconnected.**

I closed the chat box and my phone rang. I pressed the "talk" button and muttered a pointless hello into the phone.

"OK, love," he greeted me, a little hesitant. "If you're sure. I'll make a deal with you; since you hate him so much, I don't want to see you spend any time with that mongrel!" I laughed.

"You've recieved all the joy in the world from this bet, haven't you?" I questioned. I knew he was thinking of a smart-alek response.

"Well..." He hesitated again. "Um, yeah. I don't enjoy his company that much either, to tell you the truth..." I chuckled.

"Now we're on the same page," I said in between giggles. "Did you get the message?" I heard him clicking.

He groaned. "Internet slang. What did I tell you about it?! I'm not even sure what half of this means!"

"Oh, shoot!" he cried then. "EMMETT! No, just until I'm done with...well, use the one in Carlisle's office. NO! I'm using this one, Emmett! Emme-"

"It's fine Edward!" I cried over his loud voice. "We'll talk on the phone. Just let Emmett use the computer for now." He agreed and let Emmett on.

"So--OH MY GOD!!! ALICE! NOOOO! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!! I SWEAR, IF YOU DO I WILL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS AND SELL EACH PART OF YOUR BODY TO A DIFFERENT COUNTRY!! WELL, IT MAY NOT KILL YOU, BUT ESME WOULDN'T LET ME KILL YOU ANYWAYS!!!!"

"Edward, what's she doing?" I asked, frightened but curious. "Can I help? Is it about me? It IS about me! ALICE!!! Put her on, Edward!"

"What? You NEED a makeover," Alice sang. "Again. It's like every time I fix you up, you get all..._Bella _again." I rolled my eyes.

"What in the world is wrong with being Bella?" I asked, with a "YEAH!" coming from Edward in the background.

"I'm just going to ENHANCE your beauty," she promised. "Will you at least try to be girly for a week?"

"A week?" I screeched. "You're kidding. How about I be Alice-y for one day. Just one day, and then I can go back to being Bella, agreed?"

"Check your inbox, OK? Here's Edward." And then Edward was back on the phone, still cursing at Alice.

_BeLLa,_

_pLeAsE??????????????????_

_luv Alice (if u do i will luv u 4 ev!!!)_

_no no no no no no no. No with a capital N. ok???? i happen to enjoy being bella-like. and if i have to be like u 4 a wk then u have 2 be like me 4 1. LOL haha!!_

_do not pressure in 2 makeovers,_

_bella (not alice)_

I heard Alice pout. "Nice one," Edward said with a chuckle. "She most definetly will leave you be, now!"

* * *

**Ohh. not a cliff-hanger but how did u like how the whole jacob thing turned out?**


End file.
